Nueve y tres cuartos
by Demonocracy
Summary: Un tren color escarlata, grageas de todos los sabores y tres amigos. El comienzo del primer año en Hogwarts de Yona. [Harry Potter AU]


_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi / Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

 **~Nueve y tres cuartos.**

 **…**

Sus grandes ojos del color de las amatistas veían por la ventana con gran interés. La pequeña pelirroja buscaba grabar en su memoria todo lo posible de esta nueva experiencia.

— ¿Nerviosa, _princesa_? —preguntó Hak de pronto, antes de darle otro mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.

Yona lo miró, sorprendida por la pregunta. Había estado tan distraída que casi olvidaba que sus dos amigos estaban junto a ella.

Ruborizándose un poco, miró de reojo a Soo-Won, quien leía un libro sin prestarles atención.

—N-no —contestó Yona—, no estoy nerviosa.

— ¿Ni un poco? —continuó Hak.

—No. Estoy emocionada.

El moreno dudaba sobre creerle o no, él mismo había estado nervioso en su primer viaje y de no haber sido por Soo-Won, que lo distraía con su entusiasmo, habría salido corriendo tan pronto como vió el imponente tren escarlata.

— ¿Segura? Es la primera vez que estarás lejos de tu padre por tanto tiempo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, lo es —aceptó Yona—. Pero prometimos enviarnos cartas cada semana. Sé que él no resistirá y me enviará más cartas de vez en cuando.

Ella rió, jugando inconscientemente con su largo cabello rojo. Sí, de los dos, definitivamente el padre de Yona sería la extrañaría más.

— ¡Además! —Continuó ella con una sonrisa cálida— Estaré con ustedes, sé que estaré bien.

Hak sintió un leve rubor colorear sus mejillas, por lo que se giró hacia la ventana. Afortunadamente, Soo-Won decidió hablar entonces.

— ¿Qué hay de la Ceremonia de Selección? ¿Sabes en cuál casa quieres estar?

Los dos chicos miraron entonces a la pelirroja, que contestó sin pensarlo:

—No, no lo sé. Aunque donde sea que quede tengo la oportunidad de estar con alguno de ustedes, así que no me preocupa.

Siendo Hak un Hufflepuff y Soo-Won miembro de Slytherin, Yona estaba segura de que sería sorteada en una de sus casas, por lo que cumpliría su meta principal del año: pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Y estudiar, _claro._

—Sea como sea —aceptó Soo-Won—, nos divertiremos mucho en Hogwarts juntos.

Los chicos vitorearon entonces, deseando que ese ciclo escolar fuera inolvidable.

—Entonces, es la hora —sonrió Hak con malicia, sacando una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores—. Tomaremos una cada uno y la comeremos completa. El que coma el peor sabor, pierde.

— ¡Eso no es justo! —se quejó Yona, metiendo la mano y sacando una color naranja.

— ¡Iug! —exclamó Soo-Won, al obtener una gragea particularmente asquerosa de color verde con rojo.

— ¿Listos? —Preguntó Hak, tomando una de color blanco y acercándola a su boca— ¡Ahora!

Tras unos segundos, su compartimiento se llenó sonidos de sorpresa y disgusto para después estallar en risas y continuar así por el resto del viaje.

 **…**

La siguiente ocasión en que la vieron fue después de la ceremonia de selección, mientras todos se dirigían a sus dormitorios.

Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de enfado y una corbata que competía con su rojo cabello.

— ¡No estoy con ninguno de ustedes! —se quejó, mientras otros niños caminaban detrás de ella en todas direcciones.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás muchos amigos en Gryffindor, Yona —le sonrió Soo-Won, para después ser jalado por el resto de sus compañeros hacia sus dormitorios.

—Dijiste que no importaba —le recordó Hak.

—No lo hace, pero… —ella sorbió su rojiza nariz, con las mejillas tornándose del mismo color—. Quería estar con ustedes.

Él deseó enojarse, deseó poder decirle que su berrinche era tonto y que debía dejar de lloriquear siempre que algo no le salía bien.

Pero no pudo, porque le parecía terriblemente adorable. Y eso lo hacía enfadarse consigo mismo, pero no con ella.

—Encontraremos… —comenzó, aclarándose la garganta una vez antes de seguir— encontraremos la manera de pasar tiempo juntos. No debes preocuparte.

— ¿Lo prometes? —susurró ella, y a Hak le bastó una mirada a esos ojos para no poder decirle que no a nada.

—Lo prometo.

Yona le contestó con una enorme sonrisa, tras lo que Hak la apresuró: —Ahora debes ir con tu grupo. No queremos que te pierdas en el castillo la primera noche.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana! —gritó ella, despidiéndose con una mano y corriendo hacia los Gryffindors más pequeños.

Hak frunció el ceño entonces, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia sus dormitorios. Tenía que encontrar una forma de que los tres pasaran tiempo juntos y de detener completamente ese… _encaprichamiento_ que tenía con la pequeña pelirroja.

Ese sería un _largo_ año escolar.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Siendo hoy 1 de septiembre _tenía_ que escribir esto.

Mi casa para cada uno de los personajes es: Yona en Gryffindor / Hak en Hufflepuff / Soo-Won en Slytherin / Zeno en Hufflepuff / Yoon obviamente Ravenclaw / Ki-Ja a Gryffindor / Shin-Ah Ravenclaw y finalmente, Jae-Ha en Slytherin.

No desprecio ninguna casa en particular y las respeto a todas por igual, por ello el estar en Hufflepuff o Slytherin no me parece algo negativo o que haga menos a un personaje. Simplemente las repartí de ese modo por las características de los personajes. Son solamente headcannons de los que me gustaría escribir mas adelante.

 _ **¡Feliz regreso a Hogwarts!**_ **:)**


End file.
